


on a cold winter's night

by gogyuma



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogyuma/pseuds/gogyuma
Summary: prompt: "so, christmas company dinner? and maybe woohyun and sunggyu know each other but not really because they work in different departments? and they go out to rooftop to have a smoke but once they're done the door is not opening and they're trapped outside?"





	on a cold winter's night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshyun/gifts).



Sunggyu heaved a long sigh, aimlessly weaving in and out of small crowds of people in the room. He had to admit that they (whoever it was that organized this) did a nice job of decorating, with string lights along the walls and festive decorations hung up prettily throughout. He never really liked company parties, but his best friend Dongwoo just insisted because it was _Christmas_ and _Come on, Gyu, stop being such a party pooper all the time._ And what did Dongwoo do halfway through this party? He ditched Sunggyu because he had spotted Lee Howon from Human Resources across the room.

 

 _“I need a smoke,”_ Sunggyu thought to himself as he changed direction, now heading towards the exit. Once outside, he made his way towards the elevator, thumb jamming the up button and smiling to himself when the elevator reached his floor promptly. He strode in and pressed the button for the highest floor, then leaning on the wall behind him as he watched the number on the screen go up, up and up.

 

 _Ding._ “This is the 10th floor,” said the robotic voice of the elevator as they arrived. The doors opened, and Sunggyu immediately spotted a door to his left labelled “Rooftop Access”. A thought on whether or not he was even allowed on the roof came and went in his head within a split second. He really needed a smoke, and nothing (well, almost nothing) was going to stop him.

 

Sunggyu pushed open the door and stepped out into the cool winter night air, taking a deep breath as the fresh air was a welcome relief to the stuffiness of the room earlier. Not long after, Sunggyu spotted a figure leaning on the railing, seemingly having a smoke as well. The stranger’s silhouette from behind seemed somewhat familiar to Sunggyu, and he came to the conclusion that he’s probably seen the other once or twice in the company. Sunggyu walked up next to the other, leaning forward against the railing as well.

 

“Needed a break too?” Sunggyu asked, and was greeted with wide, surprised eyes. “Hope you don’t mind if I join you.”

 

“Ah, no, feel free.” The stranger had a deep voice, one that Sunggyu quite liked (though he would never admit it out loud). “I take it that you’re from K Corp. as well?”

 

“Yep. I’m Kim Sunggyu,” Sunggyu replied. “From the accounting department. You look familiar…” He stuck out his hand for the other to shake, which he did.

 

“I’m Nam Woohyun. Marketing.” The other’s grin made him look pretty handsome as well, Sunggyu noted.

 

But then it clicked, “Nam Woohyun? As in the Nam Woohyun whose name I keep seeing on the documents on my desk because he keeps going over his project’s budget?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Woohyun said innocently as he took another puff from his cigarette.

 

“I’m pretty sure you know full well what I’m talking about,” Sunggyu retorted, taking out his pack of cigarettes and lighter out of his back pocket before lighting one of them.

 

“Look, the budgets you give my projects are never enough!” Woohyun huffed. “At least, not if you want them to turn out perfectly.”

 

“Yeah, but the more money _you_ use, the less money there is for other projects in our company!” Sunggyu exclaimed with a slight whine, to which Woohyun chuckled at.

 

“Pft, I’m in charge of all the big and important projects anyway,” Woohyun answered with a smug smirk.

 

Sunggyu just rolled his eyes in response, “It’s like you _want_ to make my job difficult.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

After that, there was a long moment of comfortable silence between the two of them, smoke from their cigarettes filling the cold night air. Sunggyu sneaked quite a few of what he hoped was inconspicuous glances towards the other, appreciating how handsome his side profile was, though blaming these thoughts on the (one drink of) alcohol he had.

 

Sunggyu took out his phone to check the time, noticing that it was past 8PM. “Oh, I should get going now, the raffle’s starting and I want to see if I won anything.”

 

“You actually bought raffle tickets?” Woohyun asked incredulously. He seemed to think that raffles were a waste of time.

 

“Yeah, I tend to get pretty lucky, you know. Fingers crossed I got the iPad.”

 

Woohyun laughed in response and replied, “I’m pretty sure your salary is more than enough to buy yourself a new iPad.”

 

“Hey,” Sunggyu lightly punched the other in the shoulder, happy that they were already more familiar with each other after having only talked for a bit. It’s like they just _clicked_. Or maybe because he’s actually seen the other around the company, having caught his eye even though he never knew his name. “I’d never say no to something free.”

 

“You do realize that you had to pay for those raffle tickets, right?” Woohyun said with a straight face, which got him a punch on the shoulder again, harder this time. “Ow!”

 

“Stop being such a smart ass and let’s go. Unless you’d like to stay in the cold up here for longer?”

 

“Fine, I’m coming, I’m coming.”

 

The two made their way back to the door leading back inside, but as soon as Sunggyu tried to push open the door, he found that it wouldn’t budge.

 

“Um.”

 

“What?” Woohyun asked warily.

 

“I think the door’s locked,” Sunggyu replied.

 

“Are you sure you’re just not weak?” Woohyun teased, going to try for the door but also having no luck. “Never mind, it’s locked.”

 

“See? It’s fine, let me just call Dongwoo,” Sunggyu said as he reached into his pocket for his phone. He pressed speed-dial #2 (Dongwoo made him; Sunggyu’s mom was #1) and waited as Dongwoo’s phone rang once, twice, and on and on until Dongwoo’s overly cheery voice spoke out to him from his voicemail.

 

“Damn it, he’s not answering,” Sunggyu said as he stared at his phone in frustration, then added more quietly, “Probably too busy with Lee Howon from Human Resources.”

 

“Lee Howon? Hey I know him,” Woohyun said in a voice that was too optimistic-sounding for their situation. “Wait— Dongwoo? If that is who I think it is, then Howon’s had his eyes on him for a _long_ time. I really hope they—”

 

“Will you just shut up and call Howon then, since you know him?” Sunggyu interrupted Woohyun’s happy rant (though he was secretly happy that Dongwoo’s long-time crush probably liked him back). He was, however, shivering and cold to the bone, and regretting not taking his jacket up with him.

 

“Okay, okay, just hold on,” Woohyun replied as he dug into his pocket for his phone, bringing it out but only to be met with a black screen no matter what buttons he pressed. “Dang it, my phone’s out of battery. And my portable charger’s in my coat pocket back at the coat check.” He turned his phone towards Sunggyu as proof.

 

“Great, just great.” Sunggyu squatted down to the floor near the door, head in his hands. “My iPad…” he mumbled almost too quietly, but Woohyun still heard him.

 

“That’s all you care about? And we don’t even know yet if you won it or not.”

 

“Shush, I told you my luck is good! But… what if we’re stuck here forever?” Sunggyu looked up to Woohyun with a frown, and the other sat down against the wall next to Sunggyu, patting him on the shoulder.

 

“Stop being so dramatic, and help me come up with a way to escape this roof.” Woohyun countered, looking around for ideas. The two sat in silence for a moment before Woohyun came up with an idea.

 

“I know! How about I take that hose there,” Woohyun pointed to a fire hose near where they were, "tie it around your waist, and you can grapple down the building to find help,” Woohyun said with a grin that clearly showed he was joking, but that only served to annoy Sunggyu more.

 

“Why can’t _you_ be the one to grapple down?” Sunggyu asked incredulously.

 

“What if I hurt my pretty face?” Woohyun answered while pointing to his face, “This is what gets us all our good marketing deals, you know.” 

 

“Good, then we’ll actually stay under budget for once,” Sunggyu said as he laughed light-heartedly.

 

“Wow, I’m hurt,” Woohyun replied as he actually had the audacity to pout ( _really, is he 10 years old?_ ) with a hand over his heart. Before Sunggyu could say that he was kidding, he sneezed. Really loudly. He was rubbing his nose when he felt Woohyun shift closer to him, until he was literally touching him shoulder to shoulder.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“It’s cold, let’s share our body heat.” Sunggyu wanted to say no, but he was indeed really cold, and Woohyun was warm. Warm and comfy.

 

“Fine.”

 

————

 

The two went on the talk more about themselves, and after about half an hour, Sunggyu was convinced he knew all about the other, because Woohyun really did like to talk a lot. He knew that his favourite colour was red, that yes, he did like long walks on the beach, and that he always went over the budget because he needed every detail of his projects to be perfect.  It was part of the reason why Woohyun was good at his job, Sunggyu realized. Sunggyu also learned that Woohyun liked to sing in his spare time.

 

Before long, the two of them found themselves singing Christmas songs and carols to pass the time, the background music played from Sunggyu’s phone. It was the most fun Sunggyu had had in a while, in addition to the most he’s laughed in while, and it made him not regret coming to the Christmas company party for once.

 

“You have a nice voice,” Sunggyu found himself saying, when they finished with “Carol of the Bells”, and he didn’t know if it was the cold or not, but Woohyun’s cheeks turned red at his compliment.

 

“Thanks. You’re not bad yourself.” Sunggyu felt himself gravitating towards Woohyun’s (handsome) face, as if they weren’t close enough to each other already.

 

Suddenly, the familiar ringtone of his phone snapped Sunggyu out of his trance. He took a look at the screen and was overjoyed that it was Dongwoo calling, _finally_. 

 

“Hello? Dongwoo, I’m so glad you called!” Sunggyu answered the phone with a sigh of relief.

 

“Sunggyu! Sorry I missed your call! Where are you? You won the iPad in the raffle!” Dongwoo exclaimed, his voice even more cheery than usual. He probably had a few to drink, and something good had probably happened between him and Howon too. Sunggyu made a mental note to ask him about it later. However, what was more important was that he _actually won the iPad_ , and Sunggyu jumped up and down in excitement.

 

“Yes! YES! I _knew_ I was lucky!” Sunggyu shouted as he jumped around. He was interrupted from his victory dance, however, when Woohyun tapped him on the shoulder and gestured to the door that was _still_ locked. “I-I mean, Dongwoo! Please come up to the roof. We’re kind of uh, locked out.”

 

“Wait, _we_?” Dongwoo replied. “You and who?”

 

“Is that all you heard? Hurry up and get up here, it’s freezing cold.” Sunggyu all but yelled into the phone.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming!”

 

————

 

A few minutes later (bless Dongwoo for being fast), the door to the rooftop finally burst open, an out of breath Dongwoo holding it open.

 

“Sunggyu! Are you okay?” Dongwoo asked with a concerned frown before turning to stare at the other man with his friend, “Oh hey, you’re Nam Woohyun from marketing, right? Sunggyu always complains about—“ He was interrupted by a hand over his mouth, courtesy of none other than Sunggyu.

 

“Okay, enough about that, he already knows. Let’s go down so I can claim my iPad.” Sunggyu said before dragging his friend towards the elevator, Woohyun following behind.

 

“About that…” Dongwoo trailed off for a moment, “You weren’t there, so they picked someone else.”

 

“WHAT?” Sunggyu exploded, practically seething “I’ll go give whoever’s in charge a piece of my mind!” he exclaimed as hep pressed the elevator button only about a thousand times.

 

“Just kidding~” Dongwoo laughed as he jumped into the elevator as soon as the doors opened, spamming the door close button to try and get away from an angry Sunggyu. Unfortunately for him, Sunggyu managed to get a foot in the door and proceeded to put Dongwoo into a (friendly, Sunggyu swears) headlock. All the while, Woohyun was laughing, quite loudly in fact, as he followed both of them into the elevator.

 

“And you! Stop laughing!” Sunggyu pointed a finger at Woohyun, who listened and held up his hands in surrender, though his eyes still showed amusement. Sunggyu just huffed in response, moving over to a corner of the elevator with his arms crossed, determined to ignore both of the idiots he had to deal with.

 

————

 

It was about half an hour later after they were rescued by Dongwoo, and yes, Sunggyu got to claim his iPad. He also had about 3 more drinks, and so was a bit tipsy as he once again weaved in and out through the small crowds of people in the room. He ended up leaning against a doorway leading out into the hallway, content enough to people watch.

 

“Did you get your iPad?” Sunggyu turned around towards the sound of the voice, not sure if he was dreading or anticipating seeing who he think it was. Of course, it was none other than Woohyun.

 

“Yes. I did.” Sunggyu replied, and Woohyun simply nodded, taking a sip of his drink. It was quiet between the two of them before Woohyun leaned in close to the other, face only a breath away.

 

“What are you doing?” Sunggyu had no idea why he was whispering, but it seemed like a right thing to do at the time. Woohyun’s reply came in the form of a light kiss on his lips, just a sweet peck that lasted for less than a second. When it ended, Sunggyu knew he should probably yell at Woohyun or even punch him, but no words would come out as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Woohyun seemed to sense the question on his mind, however, and simply pointed up. Above the two of them, hanging elegantly, was a single sprig of mistletoe.

 

————

_extra._

 

“Here you go,” Sunggyu said as he handed a cup of hot chocolate to Woohyun, who was leaning over the railing of the rooftop.

 

“Thanks,” Woohyun replied, giving Sunggyu a light peck on the cheek. “Did you remember to prop open the door this time?”

 

“Of course I did, I don’t want a repeat of what happened last year,” Sunggyu replied as he rolled his eyes, then taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “Ah, hot, hot!”

 

“Idiot,” Woohyun said as he chuckled, lightly blowing on Sunggyu’s tongue that was sticking out.

 

“Dun thall nee an idiuh,” Sunggyu mumbled incoherently because his tongue was still sticking out.

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t call me an idiot!” Sunggyu repeated, punching Woohyun in the arm.

 

“But you’re _my_ idiot,” Woohyun teased with a smirk, not even flinching at the punch and leaning in to give Sunggyu a light kiss on the lips, probably the millionth one since their first kiss under the mistletoe.

 

“Merry Christmas, Sunggyu.”


End file.
